


To Rome with ...

by ress25 (xuyian11)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ntr, 国设, 时政, 替身, 玛丽苏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyian11/pseuds/ress25
Summary: 王耀收到了一张求救纸条，而伊万直接带着一队飞机过去了……
Relationships: China/North Italy (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), North Italy/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	To Rome with ...

**Author's Note:**

> 备份。  
> 原址：http://entereturn.lofter.com/post/31be9fef_1c89c9c59

“谁都好，请来救救我们吧。”

王耀看着手里的纸条，解密出来竟然是这样的求救信号，他捧起杯子啜了口茶，心里开始思考费里西安诺到底都把这个信号发给了谁。毕竟像费里这样没有得罪过谁的，一示弱肯定不少国家愿意伸出援手，伊万那种跟费里私交不错的更是眼馋这个机会。想到这里，他拿起电话拨出伊万的号码。

电话很快就被接通了，伊万那软糯的声音在话筒那头响起。“小耀这么早找我有什么事？我更希望能在晚上见到你呢~”

王耀一边在心里吐槽这头总在发情期的俄罗斯熊，一边抖了抖手里的纸条，“小费里的求救信号，你收到了吗？”

“当然收到了，小费里可太惨了，我已经准备好要出发——”伊万还没说完就被王耀打断了。“不，让我先去，我有经验，费里会更信任我已有的经验能帮到他。”说到这里，王耀停顿一下，挑起眉毛笑了起来，“而且，我才是自古以来就跟罗马交往的。”

“……”伊万仿佛被什么噎到了，咳了几声才说出话来，“我不可能不去的，我需要这个机会。”

“那就去嘛，我也没拦你，顺带一说多带点人，让你的军车开上意大利半岛。”王耀说着就喷笑出声，“只要比我晚就行了，露西亚。”说完，王耀也没再等那头的伊万回应就挂了电话，他知道伊万会听他的，而且伊万说的准备好大概还需要一段时间，这个时间差足够了。

伊万低头看着电脑屏幕上不停刷新的“GRAZIE CINA（感谢中//国）”，撑在桌上的手攥起了拳头。他知道让王耀先去就是这个后果，尽管中国人还没完全从自家受到的伤害中恢复过来，尽管他带去的只有几个人的医疗队和一飞机的物资，而自己可准备了整整八个医疗队，装满了整整一小队的运输机。但只要让王耀夺得先机，他肯定不会让费里西安诺白白被救，他从来不做亏本的买卖。

不知道瓦尔加斯家在着火又被王耀宰过一顿之后还剩下多少家底，但是伊万也不在乎这点好处，王耀说对了一点，他想在瓦尔加斯家的意大利半岛上飙车。不仅如此，他还想让阿尔弗雷德那胆小鬼看看是谁敢在这时候直接派出军队救场，想让王耀明白费里西安诺才是他心中的那朵玫瑰。

窗外透进来的光线越来越少，黑暗中只有电脑发出幽幽的光，电话铃声突如其来地在这时候响起，手机屏幕上显示是王耀打来的电话，伊万拿起手机转身离开办公桌，倚在窗边接通了电话。

“伊万，我说清楚一点，费里从我家买的东西需要麻烦你一起带过来，谁也不欠谁人情，只是交易。”王耀一贯冷清的语气带着点喘，混着男男女女沙哑的呼救声和杂乱的脚步声。

听着这命令的语气，伊万冷笑一声，“你也没必要这么命令我，我不会因为小费里跟你有什么交易生气的，倒是你知道小费里在欧洲那边是唯一一个竭力给我说情，尽力保我不被制裁的么？”

王耀听起来是被气笑了，“你们欧洲的事关我一个亚洲人什么事？我不在乎你们之间有什么纠葛，只是你别再耽搁了，你第二名伸出援手的名头已经不保了。”

伊万没有回话，王耀也就保持着通话，随着吱呀一声，对面的杂音都消失了，听起来王耀是走到了一个安静的房间。

“听话，费里，把这碗药喝了。”轻轻的一声“嗒”，王耀的手机像是被随意地放在了桌面，勺子和瓷碗的碰撞声清脆，而费里西安诺平时甜美的声音此时听着是那么刺耳。“不，不要——中药好苦啊！”费里西安诺还是像个小孩子一样，见拒绝没用就开始撒娇，“那……我喝完药，小耀可以给我一点奖励吗？我想要一个亲亲？”

伊万想不到的是，王耀居然答应了费里西安诺的要求，他说，“好啊，小费里想要亲哪里呢？”他捏紧了手机，想要放下又不舍得，自虐般想要听到最后，王耀会怎么履行他的约定，费里西安诺又会怎样勾引王耀。

“这里这里，嘴唇上——”费里西安诺拉长了尾音，而勺子在瓷碗里搅拌的声音在突然加重的一下敲击之后就停下来了，伴随而来的是粘腻的口水声和两人时不时的喘气声。

是王耀先停下来开口说话的，“好了费里，停下来，说好的是喝完药才有的奖励。”王耀吸了一口气，声音都有点不稳，“药都要凉了，快把药喝完，我该出去忙了。”

伊万想象着被吻到缺氧脸红的黑发男人，对方的长发似乎拂落在他的胸口上，心里忍不住的嫉妒。他分不清这股妒意是针对谁的，平时是自己在床上将王耀逼得求饶，但他从没强求过对方给自己吻，主动权只在王耀手上；而意大利男人的滋味他也不是没有尝过，只是通常是在自己家偷情般的速战速决，对方也没有给过自己这种撩人的滋味。

思绪在飘远间，电话那头的王耀似乎已经完事，回到了嘈杂的环境中，王耀的声音再次响了起来，这次轻快很多，“喂？伊万你还在吗？费里说他给你发了正式的邮件了，记得查收。”

“嗯……”伊万无意识地回应着，听到王耀疑惑的鼻音后，才回过神来补充道：“我等会去查看一下邮箱。”

“好，我还有事，先挂了~”王耀似乎心情很好，伊万突然开始后悔自己刚才走神没听到他跟费里西安诺聊了什么，在他刚想开口道别时，通话早已结束。

伊万放下手机回到办公桌前，打开邮箱查看王耀刚才说的，费里西安诺给他发来的邮件，请求他帮忙从王耀家里运送购买的物资，什么代价都可以接受。看着这可以接受任何代价的说法，伊万想知道小费里到底清不清楚他心里的欲望。但既然这件事王耀都跟他交代过，他也不会从中作梗，至于他的报酬，可以等他也到达费里西安诺身边再收。

刚想关掉电脑，伊万回想起王耀短短几句话里透露的信息，又再次打开新闻报道，震惊地发现古/巴、委/内/瑞/拉也已经出发去救助费里西安诺了。怪不得说自己第二名都要丢掉了，伊万苦中作乐地想着，应该是王耀把自己推荐给费里西安诺帮忙运货的吧，只有自己有这个能力，只有自己愿意，该说是王耀太了解自己还是自己太了解王耀？伊万心不在焉地想着王耀和费里西安诺，手上动作不停，迅速给手下分配任务准备出发。

等手下报告都准备完毕了，伊万便披上外套去到机场。他哼着歌，给飞机上的所有物资箱、车辆等等都贴上了自己设计的两颗代表双方的国旗花纹的心，配上哼着的歌名“From Russia with Love”的贴纸，他满意地视察着所有东西，期望费里西安诺的双胞胎哥哥能满意这点示好，让他能抱着费里西安诺去地中海边过二人世界而不被打扰。

王耀十几天来忙得脚不沾地，众多平民需要他帮忙煮药送药不说，费里西安诺一直不肯好好喝药，每次都要他亲自去喂才能勉勉强强喝下，还几乎都要亲亲抱抱，有一次甚至要他留下睡了一晚。

要说不心动那是不可能的，他是以回报费里一直以来的帮助的理由，第一个回应他的求救信号的，但也只有他才知道自己内心深处其实早就期望能有这么一天，能来到费里身边，陪他度过一天又一天。只是他也没多少时间在这里耗着了，他还有自己的一大家子人需要照顾，他们还没能完全从之前的灾害中回过神来，大家都需要他。他已经纵容自己的私心够久了。

通知了伊万让他赶紧过来之后，王耀总算是能喘一口气了，伊万是他现在不多的能信任又足够强力的帮手了。尽管古/巴和委/内/瑞/拉过来帮忙能让他身上的担子稍微轻松一点，也只是杯水车薪，最大的麻烦——费里西安诺始终不肯让别人来照顾他，就连他的哥哥罗维诺也搞不定不肯休息不肯喝药的费里。

更何况罗维诺自己就是个麻烦精，罗维诺病得没有弟弟严重，但是他同样也不想让别人照顾他，仗着自己还能走动，说着想给大家帮忙，实际上却到处乱跑搞得房子里鸡飞狗跳的。想到这里，王耀感觉自己脑海里又回荡着罗维诺“让开！”、“让我来！”的大喊大叫了，真是令人头疼的孩子。

就像今天一样，罗维诺还在尖叫着让他远离费里、不要对费里动手动脚，开什么玩笑，明明是费里先指明要他的王耀哥哥来照顾的，有便宜不占可不是他了。但伊万很快就要来到，在这之前王耀想先好好享受与费里最后的一晚，至于罗维诺，他将在昏睡中错过他最怕的大魔王的到来了。

“小耀，伊万真的会这么快就过来吗？”费里的提问打断了王耀的思考，他转过身来抬起头面对着王耀，“我才刚刚把邮件发给他。”他的声音里透着一股虚弱，王耀知道这是因为他元气大伤，既害怕伊万喜怒无常的脾气，又期待伊万强有力的帮助。王耀自己也有过这段时间，对于伊万的想法复杂又纠结。

王耀把费里揽进怀里，安慰道：“会的，大概你明天醒来就能见到他了。” 他手指卷着费里翘起的棕发，沉醉在那头发细腻的感觉里，“不用怕，我回去了我的家人也还在，而且伊万心里有你一席地，他不会对你不好的。”但愿如此，王耀内心补充，他其实也没有把握那头熊会对费里做什么，当然在现在这种时候他也不会想置费里于死地，只是费里恢复过来之后就不好说了。

第二天王耀是被费里西安诺叫醒的。对方一反之前病恹恹的样子，打起精神催促着王耀带他去机场迎接伊万。王耀一边分心想着这次伊万是带着什么排场过来的，一边替费里换上正式的装束。剪裁极好的黑底红边礼服衬得棕发男人肩阔腿长，胸前扣着白色的穗带，肩上的黑色披肩上一抹红色映得男人的脸色仿佛也红润起来了。穿上礼服的费里西安诺不愿被抱着，“不想浪费这身礼服~”，他说。但他仍然不能自己独立行走过久，于是王耀只能让费里扶着自己的手，缓慢地走向门口等待他们的车辆。

两人磨蹭着到达机场的时候，伊万的飞机队已经降落，王耀凭借着自己对伊万的了解，带着费里走到连飞机涂装都与众不同改为国旗颜色的那架飞机前头，等待伊万走下飞机。

在鱼贯而出的伊万家人之后，在伊万踏上舷梯步下飞机的时候，费里松开扶着王耀的手，喊着“万尼亚”扑向伊万。王耀不知道那一下自己心里的钝痛是来自什么，他当然想过会有这种情况，热情奔放的意大利男人对谁都是这样，即使是伊万那种坚冰也能被这把南欧的火融化。

王耀回过神的时候，伊万扶着费里的腰走过他的面前，高大的银发男人哼着“From Russia with love, I fly to you”，径直带着费里走向刚从隔壁飞机上卸下来开过来的俄罗斯军车。等他俩坐上车的时候，伊万才从车里探出头来对他喊话，“小耀，麻烦你教一下我的家人该怎么做，小费里说要带我在家里转转。”

王耀木然地看着费里西安诺在伊万身边扯着他的围巾，趴在他身上像是要对他说话，但是距离过远王耀听不清他在说什么，他只看到伊万回过头亲在费里那撅起的嘴唇上，只听到伊万故意大声说的“小费里，我很愿意让你看到我对你衷心的爱”。

眯起眼，王耀看着伊万的车队上统一贴着的爱心贴纸、插着的爱心旗帜，腹诽着这个魔王头子在面子工程上倒是做得十成十，但他还是回过头招呼着瓦尔加斯家的工作人员清点物资、安排伊万的家人坐上车前往准备好的下榻酒店。他庆幸自己俄语、意语样样精通，即使是被丢下独自面对两家人，交流也毫无障碍，不至于双方都听不懂而发生不快。

王耀好不容易忙活完，众人都已经散去，他准备启程回去却发现一开始就离开的伊万和费里西安诺开着的车又再次回到了机场。伊万靠在他家的车上，向他挥手示意，“小耀过来，小费里说我们一起走！”

王耀茫然地爬上车，挤在费里西安诺和伊万中间，听着伊万一边开着车，一边兴奋地喋喋不休，低声述说着路上所见的绿地、白墙、红瓦。他身边的费里似乎是睡着了，斜靠在伊万的围巾上，丝毫不被影响。他不愿去想刚才这两人在车里做了什么，让早上还兴奋不已的费里累得睡这么深。渐渐地，在伊万故意压低的背景音下，王耀也放空自己，盯着车头那耀武扬威的爱心旗帜，逐渐失去意识倒向费里。

费里西安诺醒来的时候，王耀正靠在自己身上睡觉，他伸出手轻轻抚着王耀的脸颊，即使是在睡梦中这个黑发男人也皱着眉头。这十几天下来，这个亚洲人为他操碎了心，整个人都憔悴了很多，眼下的黑眼圈就没有淡过，胡渣也经常没有刮。费里西安诺摸着男人的下巴想着，轻轻抬起他的头吻了吻他的唇。

“睡美人，该起床了。”他忍不住在王耀睁开眼睛的时候调笑道。王耀一副不知身在何处的样子实在是可爱，但他问出的话就不那么令人愉快了，“伊万呢？”王耀一开口就提到别人，让他实在开心不起来。

费里西安诺刚想说他也不知道，伊万就拉开了车门，“你们都醒啦，” 银发男人出现在车门旁，声音一如既往的轻柔，但费里没错过那一瞬他紫色的瞳孔的微缩，“该下车了，已经到了很久了。”他自然地伸出手扶着已经坐起来的王耀跳下车，再次举着手等待费里跟上。

坐起身的时候费里西安诺才发现自己一直靠在伊万的围巾上，他捞起那条围巾，无视伊万的手直接跳进他的怀里，“抱歉万尼亚——我实在是太累了，不知不觉就睡着了呢~”，他故意再在伊万脖子上留下一个吻才把伊万的围巾戴回他的脖子上。

不用回头看他也能感受到王耀正盯着他们，费里西安诺可不敢惹这位，他赶紧见好就收，跳回地上的时候稍微站不稳摇晃一下就可以让王耀过来扶着他了。于是费里西安诺再次以早上的姿势抓着比他稍矮一点的男人的手往下坠，他把下巴靠在男人垂着马尾的那侧肩膀上，悄悄把鼻子埋在那根蓬松的马尾旁嗅着那股清幽的香气。

伊万走在费里西安诺的另一边，他时不时伸出手扶正走得歪歪扭扭的费里，同时跟王耀交谈着目前的情况。心不在焉地听着两人的交谈，费里西安诺琢磨着他俩的关系。据他所知，伊万和王耀的交情匪浅、同出同入，有证据证明两人早就在床上滚了不知道几个回合，就连他向伊万的求助王耀也早已得知并且说服了伊万过来。但是等双方见了面，又似乎不在意对方跟其他人的关系。

“为什么我不催你就不过来？”王耀的声线清冷，“你来得这么晚，费里都找阿尔弗求助了。”听起来还带点嘲讽。

“是小耀说要先来的嘛——”伊万似乎被说得有点委屈，拖着尾音想装无辜，但揽着费里西安诺的手臂都收紧了，“而且阿尔弗？就是那个大洋对岸的蠢货？他明明在这里都有安插人手！”

听到这里，王耀笑出了声，“是啊，可他都自顾不暇了，听说你拉着一队飞机过来还是硬撑着说即将派出一队人手来帮忙。”

费里西安诺觉得王耀的笑声还是不带挖苦意味的时候好听，不过笑那个阿尔弗雷德的话他可绝对支持。他之所以会给伊万发完邮件之后还去给阿尔弗雷德发，只是因为阿尔弗雷德名义上还是他们的保护者罢了，“世界警察”，那个自大的美国人是这么自封的。阿尔弗雷德这时候几乎是不可能给出什么实质性的帮助了，还好自己的人脉够好，费里西安诺暗暗庆幸。

无论什么代价他都可以付出，他是认真的，只要能够活下去，什么都不是问题。用身体偿还是他最愿意的，前提是王耀开口，费里西安诺能感受到亚洲人对自己有一份感情，但他不确定这跟自己爷爷与他的感情有没有关系。这十几天里他跟王耀半推半就地也有过几次经历，可王耀每次都在结束后就仿佛什么都没发生。至于伊万，这个暴君这次这么大手笔，不从自己身上咬块肉下来都怕是不能罢休。费里西安诺苦笑，希望刚才车上的示好能有用。

就在费里西安诺神游的时候，王耀和伊万的拌嘴已经快升级到动手了。“你这么刺激他，谁知道他会做出什么事？”长发男人大概是碍于他半个身体都被费里西安诺压着，没法动手只能握紧拳头，“他没主动找你，你又何必去招惹他？”

伊万停下脚步，低下头眯眼盯着他，“小耀总是想得这么周到，做的永远比说的多。不过我跟你可不一样，你不会说的，我来帮你说。”以伊万的体格，这种眼神威慑力十足，费里西安诺的寒毛都竖起来了，害怕他一言不合就挥起拳头打过来。但伊万只是伸手把费里西安诺拉到自己怀里，让王耀能空出手来把房间的大门打开。

费里西安诺还想抗议一下他不是睡美人，伊万就一把把他抱起来放到了房间正中柔软的大床上，帮他脱下沉重的军靴、披肩。他扶着男人的肩膀稳住身子，低下头看着斯拉夫人抿着嘴唇给他解开外套的扣子。

“伊万，照顾好费里。我还有别的事要忙，晚点我会过来查房。”费里西安诺抬头发现打开了窗户通风的黑发男人背对着他们，双手撑在窗台上，发丝被风吹起在脑后划出一道飘扬的曲线。他没有回头，转身走出了房间。

“那哥哥呢？”费里西安诺出声想叫住王耀，他今天一天都没见到他的哥哥了，罗维诺平时总是在王耀走进他房间时咋咋呼呼地想要帮忙的，虽然他确实是怕极了伊万，但也不至于避而不见。但王耀已经轻轻关上了房门，回答他的是伊万，“罗维诺在隔壁房间睡着了，今天小耀没在他辛苦了很久呢~小耀会照顾好他的，放心吧。”

与普遍斯拉夫人的粗鲁印象不一样，伊万的动作很温柔，他的大手捏着衣服将它从费里西安诺的手臂上脱下，热度透过薄薄的衬衫渗进他的皮肤。他看着高大的男人小心翼翼地将礼服挂回衣柜，自己穿上床头王耀早早准备好的宽松舒适的睡衣，才在床上躺下。

“万尼亚，能陪着我直到小耀过来吗?” 费里西安诺缩在被子里，掀开被子的一角，拍着床问房间另一头的男人。他其实很好奇王耀到底对他们两人的态度到底是因为他本身是感情内敛的人还是因为他根本不在乎，但他不敢问，他只能尽可能多地观察，观察这两人的相处。

万幸伊万答应了，他脱下自己的围巾和大衣，爬上床躺在费里西安诺的身边，隔着被子抱着个子稍小的棕发男人。费里西安诺靠在身侧男人的胸膛上，听着他的心跳声闭上双眼。

伊万抚摸着怀中人的头发，思绪却飘到刚才出门的亚洲人身上。那个男人对费里西安诺如此上心，一直阻止费里西安诺与他们来往的罗维诺也处理好了，他精心准备的国旗爱心图案比起示好更像是示威，然而王耀不仅一言不发还给他们留下独处的空间。就好像他是真的没有二心，就好像他是真的把费里西安诺当作旧时好友的子孙来帮助一样。

说实话伊万一点都不信，他自己都想占有费里西安诺，如此富有魅力，如此才华横溢，罗马的心脏依然在费里西安诺胸腔中跳动，每时每刻都吸引着他的目光。“费里西安诺，你为何如此美好？王耀凭什么可以对你这么好？我也希望能得到你的回应啊……”他低下头吻了吻费里西安诺的太阳穴，在他耳边轻声问道。

棕发男人抖了抖，他闭着眼从被子里伸出手摸索着，稍显冰凉的手指爬过伊万的手臂，从锁骨、脖子一路抚摸着覆上俄国人的脸，嘟起嘴向他索吻，“王耀是我爷爷那辈的，你远不及他年长。你可以拥有我的，你知道。”仿佛酒心巧克力一般腻人，让人沉醉。

主动的费里西安诺激起了伊万的欲望，他掀开被子把意大利人抱起来让他跨在自己身上，又怕他着凉给他披上被子，“睁大你的眼睛，看着我，小费里，现在你眼里的是谁？”他看着依言睁开眼的费里西安诺，深棕色的瞳孔印着他自己，他却仿佛看到了王耀的眼，只是费里西安诺更热烈，而王耀冷冽。

“伊万你让费里——”王耀一打开门就突然噤声了，伊万只看到他快速将手里的托盘放下在桌上，还没反应过来就被扔到头上自己的大衣盖住了视线。“你在干什么！现在不是你们谈情说爱的时候，伊万。”他气急败坏的声音跟费里西安诺嘟嘟囔囔的撒娇声混在一起，“知道阿尔弗给我也发了很多骚扰信息吗？他不会找你我求助，他只会逼我们出卖劳力。”

伊万将大衣扯下来甩了甩脑袋，他转头看了看周围，费里西安诺人已经不见了，眼前只有仿佛捉奸的黑发男人，他在内心笑笑，不知道是在捉谁的奸。“那又怎么样？”他无所谓地耸耸肩，披上大衣靠在床头。

“不用看了，费里去洗漱了。他该吃药休息了。”王耀双手抱在胸前，“是你刺激得阿尔弗发疯的，他说他快被自己的家人推下台了。你最好给我搞定他。”面无表情的王耀在别人眼里应该是发火的前兆，但他只觉得性感。

“叫那么亲密做什么？而且谁知道他说的是不是真的？明明你更在意他的话，你大可以去帮他一把。”伊万不觉得那个吵吵闹闹的阿尔弗雷德有一天会被推下台，反正他总是能行的，在混乱中吸血才是他的拿手好戏。“你要不想理他，像我一样把他屏蔽就好了。”

费里西安诺在浴室里安静地听着门外两人的对话突然中断，他不知道自己该不该出去。他有一下没一下地擦着自己的头发，耳朵贴在门上仔细思考着现在的情况。他们是要继续自己被赶进浴室前的事情吗？他会让他们感到尴尬吗？

王耀、伊万，还有阿尔弗雷德，他们之间不是自己能插足的。能独占王耀十几天的时间，或许是种奢侈。王耀很快就要离开了，接下去他能享受多久伊万的体贴呢？他不知道，这得留给未来的自己去考虑了。他得抓紧现在的机会，用自己换取最大的利益。

费里西安诺将身上的水珠擦干，仔仔细细地在手臂上、腿上抹上润肤液，只套上睡衣的上衣，再往身上喷了点他常在约会时才用的果香香水。看着烟雾退去后，镜子里的自己慵懒的样子，费里西安诺确保他看上去足够诱惑，抓紧手里的毛巾，他拉开门。

黎明的时候，飞机划过意大利半岛的天空。晨曦透过窗帘，费里西安诺转过身，微光下他看到身旁只剩手臂搭在他腰上的银发男人，另一边的位置似乎从未有人躺过。

黑夜终将消失，春天该来了。


End file.
